The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory proposes to continue three courses in Molecular Biology, Molecular Genetics and Biochemistry whose methodologies are important for modern cancer research to be held in 2006-2010. These include Molecular Embryology of the Mouse, Eukaryotic Gene Expression, and Protein Purification and Characterization. These are short, intensive three-week courses (except for Protein Purification which is two weeks) which prepare the student to enter directly into research that makes use of advanced and/or specialized techniques and concepts that can be applied to studies of growth and regulation of normal eukaryotic cells and their oncogenic counterparts. Each course has a different emphasis and serves a different need. The course on Molecular Embryology of the Mouse trains scientists to study gene regulation and development in the context of the whole organism, as well as mouse models of human disease such as cancer. The course on Eukaryotic Gene Expression aims to teach students both in vitro and in vivo methods for analyzing gene expression, DNA-protein interactions and mutagenesis procedures for cloned genes. New methodologies such as RNAi, which is used to reduce specific gene expression in different cell types as well as the use of microarrays and gene profiling to compare normal and tumor cells, are taught. The course in Protein Purification and Characterization seeks to train students in the theory and practice of methods of protein purification and characterization. These methods can be used for the production of oncogenes, tumor suppressor genes and signaling molecules. The faculty is chosen on the basis of their contributions to and knowledge of the field covered in each course. The faculty invite lecturers who give up-to-the-minute reports on current research. The lecturers have all made significant contributions to their fields. The trainees range from graduate students to senior investigators who are chosen by the course faculty from a large number of applicants. Because of the short duration of the courses, senior, as well as junior, individuals can attend and receive an intense period of training in an environment remote from other demands on their time and attention. The courses provide an unusual opportunity for scientists to retrain in another specialty or to apply the work of a new field to their own research.